Reunion
by Slasherific
Summary: OneShot. Naley with a little Leyton. What if Haley and Nathan never made up after she toured with The Wreckers? What if they ended up going their separate ways? And what if, ten years later, they met again at a high school reunion?


A/N: Hi everyone. So I'm not actually a OTH fan. I am a Harry Potter writer, but I thought I'd take a stab at writing a tragic Naley story for a good friend of mine who loves Naley. I don't actually watch the show, so I don't know how consistent the characters are, but my friend told me about one of the Naley break-ups so I thought I'd write something based entirely on that. Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reunion**

The bar was crowded with familiar faces, aged with time and the suggestion of greater knowledge. It had been ten years since they had all been in high school and now, reunited, there was a rumble of cheery greetings and, 'So what do you do now?'s.

Nathan stepped hesitantly into the bar, glancing around for his friends. He had arrived an hour late because of his conflicting work schedule. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to come. He had been torn with curiosity about what had happened to Haley after high school, but at the same time, he didn't want to stir up events from the past. In the end, he had decided to come because he was excited to see everyone again.

"Hey Nathan! Over here!" Peyton's voice tore him from his reverie.

Peyton, Lucas and Brooke sat together at a table on bar stools. Brooke gave Nathan a quick hug as he sat down beside her, "Hey Hotshot. We were afraid you weren't going to show."

Nathan shook his head, grinning affectionately. "Our ten year high school reunion? How could I not?"

"Want anything to drink?" Lucas asked.

"Not today, I've got work tomorrow," Nathan replied thoughtfully. "Maybe some punch though."

"Sure," Lucas nodded. "No problem."

Peyton watched her husband's retreating form briefly, before turning back to Nathan. "How's married life?" He asked her.

"Oh, it's not too different from normal life. I've been pretty busy and so has Lucas, but he works from home, so we see each other enough. Oh, did I tell you that he was offered the position as the editor in chief of Thud?"

"Oh really? When was this?" Nathan asked, surprised. This was news to him.

"Um, only a few weeks ago, actually," She replied happily.

"Wow, good for him," Nathan nodded, smiling.

"Good for who?" Lucas's voice asked from behind Nathan.

"You. Congrats on being promoted!" Nathan grinned, as Lucas passed him his punch. "Thanks."

"Thanks, so what have you been up to? We haven't seen you since our wedding," He said.

"Just working. It's been," Nathan froze, spotting a familiar figure at the corner of his eye. "Hectic."

Nathan trailed off, his gaze finding the familiar figure. Haley.

The last time he had seen her was at Lucas and Peyton's wedding. And then, they had spoken very stiffly to one another. Things had never quite been the same after they had broken up in high school.

Neither had found the courage to try to rekindle their relationship after Haley's brief career opening for The Wreckers. It had been awkward, and Haley had retreated to Brooke and Lucas's friendship. Nathan had also retreated, only conversing with Lucas when Haley wasn't around, as well as Tim.

And Chris hadn't helped matters. It had only put more distance between the two. It had taken almost ten years for the pain to fade enough for him to speak civilly to Haley. Now, he felt nothing but a dull pang he would associate with the memory of a deceased loved one.

Haley turned around, and their eyes met.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat. None of the hesitancy he had seen at Lucas's wedding was left in her expression, and she merely stared at him, meeting his gaze squarely. She was aging well, not yet looking as old as some of his other former schoolmates. She was dressed in a simple, but elegantly cut blue dress. Her hair, now a shade of light brown, was down, flowing along her shoulders. She was beautiful.

No one at the table said a word when he started walking towards Haley. They only watched him, letting him go.

He stopped a few feet away from Haley. She watched him for a moment before smiling slightly. They regarded one another in silence, and Nathan looked away, feeling uncomfortable. He gave her a meaningful glance and stepped out of the bar onto the patio. It was hard even greeting her.

He waited for her to come meet him. She came and stood beside him. They stared out into the night in silence. Finally, he held out his drink to her, "Have some punch."

"Thank you," She replied warmly, accepting the drink and taking a swig. She paused for a minute. "I'm Haley James," She finally said, holding out her hand.

Nathan was flabbergasted. "Excuse me?" He asked, quieting as she continued to smile.

"You brought me a drink, so I thought I'd introduce myself to you," Haley smiled.

"But I know who you are Haley," Nathan replied.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to start over again?" She asked.

Nathan nodded numbly, "Yes, I guess so."

"Follow my lead," she grinned.

Nathan watched his ex-girlfriend from high school, her eyes alight with excitement and smiled slightly. He nodded at her again in acknowledgement.

"I walked into the bar. It was my high school reunion. I was excited. I was seeing people I hadn't spoken to in ages again," Haley started.

"I walked into the bar, a little anxious about my high school reunion. I didn't know what had become of everyone, but I was still a little excited, nonetheless," Nathan continued. "And then I caught sight of you."

"I could feel your stare burning into my back, so I met it," Haley whispered.

"I couldn't help but stare back. You were seducing me with your eyes," Nathan replied, taking a step towards Haley.

"I was staring at you because I wanted you," She said.

"I was nervous so I stepped outside for some air," He said.

"You stepped out onto the patio because you knew I would follow," She said knowingly.

"I offered a drink," Nathan said.

"To me," Haley said softly.

"I offered you a drink because I didn't know what to say," He told her.

"To break the ice," She nodded. "I introduced myself."

"You were very foward. It made me uncomfortable," He started, as Haley put a finger to his lips.

"I made you nervous and you stared at me, memorizing my face," She said softly.

"You looked at my face expectantly. I was nervous," He admitted.

"My eyes were begging you to ask me to dance. You were afraid to ask me," She said.

"I was afraid to ask because I was afraid of what it would mean," He replied.

"You had been hurt. You were afraid of falling in love again," She told him.

Haley took his hand in hers, the softness of her skin brushing against his rougher hand.

"I squeezed your hand in reassurance. You nodded and asked me to dance," She said in a comforting tone.

"I lead you across the patio floor. It was a beautiful night," He said, guiding Haley across the floor.

"We danced, the world around us disappearing," She smiled, as Nathan twirled her. "There was no music, but we had our own."

"The beating of our hearts," He said softly.

"We expressed our passion through dance. I stared into your eyes, mesmerized," Haley told him.

"I was lost in your eyes. Your laugh. The way your face looked as you let go and surrendered to dancing," Nathan replied.

"It felt so natural, dancing with you. I could do it forever," She said.

"Forever and always," He agreed.

"Forever and always," She whispered, shivering from something that wasn't the cold. "It was cold outside, but you warmed me with your presence," She said. "I needed you."

"You wanted me," He corrected.

"I wanted you, but I needed you more. I asked you to follow me," She said.

"With your eyes. You led me to the beach," He told her.

"I led you to the beach where you made love to me," Haley said softly.

"I made love to you," Nathan agreed. "I gave you what you wanted."

"I gave you what you needed," She said.

"We made love on the beach," He nodded.

"I told you I loved you," She said.

"I held you in my arms and we lay together on the beach," He said.

"The cold I had felt for years was finally gone. I was warm again," She smiled at him. "We were warm again."

"No," Nathan said abruptly. "I was still cold."

"But I warmed you. I took you in my arms and you felt safe again," Haley reassured him.

"I was cold and alone still," Nathan said stubbornly.

"I loved you. You weren't alone because I was there to love you," She insisted.

"You couldn't love me because you weren't really there. I was alone," He said in pained tones.

"You wouldn't let me in," She said, sounding hurt.

"You didn't even know who I was," He said.

"What?" Haley said, her eyes filling with tears. "Of course I knew who you were!"

Nathan tore his hand from Haley's.

"You never even asked my name," He said.

Nathan turned around and walked away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Absolutely horrible? All reviews are greatly appreciated.

P.S. Hope you liked it Mrs. James Lafferty! Lol! (L)


End file.
